


The Jedi of the Rebellion

by pretaxfrog4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretaxfrog4/pseuds/pretaxfrog4
Summary: before Luke there was other Jedi in the Rebellion. how does he find out about them





	The Jedi of the Rebellion

Walking around the base I see Leia sitting down on a crate looking off onto this distance in a sad contemplation. Walking up to her she doesn’t move, doesn’t even acknowledge my presence. Assuming she has no grudge about me sitting down I pull up a create and sit down next to her. A few minutes pass by before she talks “what do you want Luke” she said in a quiet and almost upset tone. I had known her for a few years, we’d helped each other saved each other countless times, sure I had seen her upset but never like this. She wasn’t crying or anything, just distant, torn, emotional as if she is thinking of the past. Her planet maybe? Han? The alliance? Unsure of how to comfort her I ask her my own question in hopes that maybe she might forget, even if it is only temporary what she is concerned about “Leia, I’ve been wanting to ask for a while but why does barely anyone react to my force powers” “they do Luke, you’re a hero to them” she said looking up at me, although she hadn’t cried her eyes where red from rubbing and her eyes had a glossy finish “no Leia. They treat me like a hero cause I blew up the death star not because I’m a Jedi or have the force. Why, most people out of the alliance stare at amazement when they find out… but not here.” She looks up longingly and stares for a while in contemplation over how to answer

“that’s because you’re not the first Jedi in the alliance.” What! I scream in my mind, I’m not the first. There are others? More? Where are they? Why hasn’t she or anyone told me about them… they could or could’ve helped me. “why has no one told me? where are they I’ve got to” but she cuts me off looking down unable to maintain eye contact “they’re dead Luke” oh “oh… if you don’t mind me asking who were they?” she looks up with a newly found smile, albeit a small and weak one “two Jedi and a Padawan… but they’re gone now.” Uncomfortable silence takes over, I want to press on but she clearly doesn’t want to talk about it, apparently no one does because literally NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM!

It seemed like forever but she looked out into the distance almost like she can see a distant memory she gives a small laugh before returning to her fragile smile “you kinda remind me of him” “who” I say ow staring at her face who is not returning the look, just staring off at that distant memory in happiness. “the Padawan, people often called him the spark of rebellion because of the message he sent out to the galaxy. he was the same age as us…” she stops for a while but I don’t want to press her “he was smart… cunning… and a great Jedi. But he was also funny” she snickers a little clearly remembering one of his jokes “and caring, he understood everyone and always looked after his friends” she pulled he knees up to her chin still with a smile on her face and looped her arms around them. “we were good friends but we never got to see each other often, we were always off dong different things, me on my senatorial missions… him on his. Missions…” she sighed and her smile dropped to a closed and sad frown “but then it Vader happened” she clearly didn’t want to delve too much into this topic but I had had it. “how did he die” I push on “he didn’t” oh, well where is he “what happened”. She dragged her legs in closer forming a tight grip and rested her chin on her knees “one day him and his crew were on a mission, Vader came and killed his master and half of his crew… he couldn’t take it. The pain that is. So, one day he left. He. He never came back” she stated as her voice started to break “he left m-us… I just hope that he is out there… somewhere. And found whatever it was he was looking for


End file.
